Why
by ohmakali
Summary: Hero love trowa but Trowa loves quatra (warning mpregslah) Done
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundum boys they live in my head though. But mostly that's when I forget my medication.

Summery: All Heero wants is for Trowa to love him but Trowa loves Qatra.

Warning: slash M-preg

Authors note: Blah self talk or action oh just read it

Heero's POV:

He was with me once he said he loved me. But he won't even hold me nowQat is all that has ever really mattered. I brought this on myself. I begged him to help me get over my fear of other men. He bedded me only for this reason. My secret is the result he neither wanted nor expected. I gave him my heart but that doesn't matter Qatra is his Lover I'm just the fuck toy.

I place my hand on my abdomen well there at least is one blessing in this. This little life he left inside me. From below I hear Qat Making breakfast and a wave of nausea passes over me. "Duo wake up," I throw a pillow at my little brother.

"Heero," he wines, "I don't wanna get up its LIGHT out."

"If you don't get up you'll miss seeing your girlfriend in a string bikini," I teased.

Duo threw off his covers and sat up immediately. "Where is she, where's Marina?" He demanded.

I laughed at him "Strait and narrow huh bro?"

He throws the pillow at me "Shut up Heero"

My brother and I share a room here at the mansion which I like to call privately their home. No one but Trowa knew my dirty secret yet. He wouldn't know either if he didn't have to check all my wiring occasionally. Being mostly mechanical means that all my bits need the occasional overhaul. My mind ached as did my heart. If that Arabian empathic did not already know of the child, Trowa's child, I carried he would soon, and Trowa would pull further from me and closer to Qat.

My brother, the would be priest, stood now and crossed the room to where I stood at the open window.

"Tell me you at least slept some, Bro." he knew I didn't sleep much any more.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." This isolation this lack of love was taking its bitter toll.

"Heero," he snapped,"since you and Trowa Got it on you've been isolated, more so than usual. You mope and brood and rarely sleep. You stopped eating breakfast and sometimes skip lunch too. You don't leave this room except for when Mina drops off the girls on the weekends. Not once since all this started have you been in the same room with Qatra.

"You avoid all contact with the people. Herro you're the Silverfang King stop acting like a woman and rule the kingdom. You can't go on like this I herd you last night barfing up dinner in the bathroom. Quit starving yourself. You only feed when you think no one can hear you then its two or three victims a night."

I have to tell him. I sit down in the chair nearest the window. Exhausted....

Duo's POV:

I sank to the floor. I didn't want to believe this, my brother was caring Trowa's child. "Are you sure?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," he began to cry bitter tears," Trowa confirmed it last week. "

I couldn't think this was like hearing that Logic had gone on holiday and took Reason along for the ride. The pieces suddenly fell together. My brother carried a child that belonged to a man that would never love him. Even if he Trowa did love Herro at all it wouldn't matter. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Herro.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

Herro just looked at the floor. "Qatra might know he is an empath and Oh I don't know."


	2. Chapter two

Why

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own the Gundumn boys I only own my car

Summery: Heero struggles with personal issues While Duo comes to grips with his brother's condition.

Warning: slash Mpreg Quatra bashing Angst and fluff

Appolpogys; Short chapter and not updating sooner Finals ugh

Trowa's Pov:

"Quatra, please don't cry. I never intended for this to happen. You know Heero and I are just friends and besides you told me to help him get over his fears." I was talking through the bathroom door to my boy friend. He had locked himself in with a pint of rocky road and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You still got him pregnant. You said you were only helping him with his fears not shrumping him. You promised this would not happen. You LIED to me." Quatra sniffled I could tell he had downed the bottle already.

"Come on baby open the door this is getting ridicules. You know I love you It was only to help him I never planed this." The door opened slowly Quatra poked his head into our bedroom. His cheeks flushed with the burbbon and his eyes red from tears His usually immaculate hair was a mess. In a way he looked hot but I knew he was upset. I had hurt him.

"Where did you put my keys?" he was planning to leave.

"I hid them. If you still want to go when you're sober you can but you're not driving like this." He slammed the bathroom door again this was going to be a long day.

Heero's Pov:

I walk past their door on the way to the kitchen. Trowa and Quat are fighting I catch that Quat wants to leave I hope he does. Once in the kitchen I go for the freezer theirs a pint of Rocky Road with my name on it in there or so I think. Upon opining the freezer I find my delicious craving food missing. That little sneak Quatra must have stolen it.


	3. Chapter THree

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own my car that's it oh and the irritating German Teacher Frau Gutenberg that lives in my brain and insults me on a regular basis.

Summery: Fall out Over Herro's condition causes Quatra to start the silent treatment and Duo still struggles with accepting his brother's fate.

Trowa's POV:

I sat down on the bed I couldn't believe he was still not talking to me over this. All because I had gotten Herro pregnant. He didn't even listen when I tried to apologize. And Now Herro is throwing himself at my head. I just want to curl up here and cry but I cant I have to keep moving.

"Hey, Trowa," Duo called. "If you don't come down to dinner I'm gonna feed it to the dog."

I dragged myself off the bed Oh well no use mopeing and with Herro all hormonal he was getting worse about at least attempting to restrain himself. I Walked to the kitchen Duo looked funny in an apron the only one we had was Quatra's and it was pink and trimmed with lace. Duo stood at the stove and for a second I was reminded of Quatra. Herro sat in one of the kitchen chairs. His standard uniform looked a little tight.

"Herro, you really should get some clothes that fit better."

Duo's POV:

I almost dropped the spatula. Some one had said that my usually Stick figure like brother was putting on weight. It was true but hearing it spoken was different than thinking it. If any thing it was more amusing spoken.

Herro only rolled his eyes and kept typing on his lap top. His Computer was now an almost constant companion. The problem was we had no missions and my brother the hacker really had nothing to do that required a computer. Quatra was still not talking to Trowa and had decided to eat in the hanger all by himself. Go figure. Trowa was brooding Herro was doing only the gods Knew what with his computer. Hopefully Chat rooms and porn had nothing to do with it. So to my chagrin there was no one to talk to.

I picked up the phone and dialed Marina's number. Drat she was not home so I talked to her older brother. This is hard to do when he keeps burbling at you. Feh, Waternyphs in heat. In the end I hung up without understanding a word he had said beyond Marina, out, Wolves and Puppy.

Just then Herro laughed some what evilly and closed his laptop.

Herro's POV:

At last I had achieved it. Mischief and screwball antics had merged. Their Resulting Progeny would be Confusion and Chaos. All Oz planes would take off simultaneously. The resulting Fire ball would be at the very least highly amusing. A ridicules thought Crossed my mind turned a cartwheel then danced off into the nothing that was my mind. The thought that amused me to the point of laughter was simply… Planes big, fire pretty.

Everyone jumped none of them had the slightest inkling what I had just done. I enlightened them. "All OZ planes Will shortly be taking off at the same time they will then head to 45 north 0 east where the resulting explosion promises to be spectacular."

I slipped my laptop under my chair. "So who are we cooking for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the gundum boys

Summery: Heero goes into labor too soon and Quatra gets mad at Trowa

Chapter 4

Trowa's Pov:

I walked into the kitchen. Heero was sitting at the kitchen table. The most disgusting mess of food I'd ever seen him eat was resting in a bowl in front of him. "Heero, how are you feeling?"

The usual expression crossed his face as I sat down in front of him. His eyes didn't meet mine he had been crying again Quatra and I had made up and now Heero felt that I would not help him through this.

He answered quietly.

"Lonely but the baby is kicking Do you want to feel?" He put his hand to his swollen abdomen looking like those pictures you see in parenting magazines except for the fact that his eyes had tears in them. I knew what he was thinking we had discussed it many times over the past two months. This child, he felt, was the only part of me that wanted him any more. I put my hand next to his. He whispered quietly "our baby knows you're here."

"Heero, I'm not going to abandon you." I tried to sound reassuring.

" Trowa, you already have I heard what you said to Quatra last night. You said I meant nothing, that you had only been helping me with my fears. You told me you loved me that night or did you forget." with that he got up as quickly as was possible for a seven month pregnant person. He left the kitchen and went back to the room he shared with his younger brother .

Heero's Pov:

I slammed the bedroom door behind me Duo jumped about a foot in the air. "Heero, what happened," he asked standing and walking toward me.

I was still crying but I let Duo lead me to the rocker we had put in the room. " I heard what he said to Quatra. He had the nerve to tell me he wasn't going to abandon me. Duo, I can't take much more of this I can't It hurts too much." I was sobbing now the hormones were rampant and reeking havoc on my emotions.

Duo sat down on the other chair in the room and Made me look at him. "Heero, It's all going to be alright. I know you don't think so now but it will be. You have a new life coming into this world. If nothing else Trowa will help you raise the baby ."

" I just wish he still loved me but because Quatra flipped out he won't even acknowledge what he said that night. He doesn't care how much it hurts me, as long as Quatra is happy with him. It never stops hurting I…" suddenly a sharp pain ripped through me I couldn't speak and my pants were soaked.

"Oh gods its too soon!" Duo realized my water had broken. He helped me to lie down on my bed, then ran for Trowa. I was getting cold but the pain had passed for now.

Duo's Pov:

My mind was racing Heero had just gone into premature labor. I could not find Trowa but quatra was in the living room reading. " where is Trowa? this is urgent Heero is in labor!"

That sounded more hysterical than I had planned Quatra looked darkly at me. " He went to the store to get something for Heero I think . " he was venomous.

"I don't care how Much you think Heero is in the wrong," I slapped Quatra. " my big brother Is in premature labor and when Trowa gets home Heero needs him." I stormed up the stairs and into Heero's and my bedroom.

Heero was shaking another contraction had hit and I realized he was still in the wet clothes so I waited until the contraction passed and helped him change into the birthing gown I had bought him yesterday. Trowa had explained that when giving birth Heero's body temperature would drop. His contractions were coming faster now as I helped him back into bed and phoned a healer.

Quatra's Pov:

Trowa came back in, a few minuts after Duo hit me. " your whore's in labor." I said rubbing my cheek ruefully. Trowa looked panicked.

"It's too soon ," he dropped the grocery bag by the door and sprinted up the steps.

I got up and went to pick up the bag curiosity provoked me to see what my lover had bought that little slut, Heero. My heart sank as I saw it. Trowa had commissioned a stuffed animal for Heero he had also picked up some striped carnations. I looked them up in my flower meanings book they meant "I'm sorry I cant be with you." I closed my eyes how could he do this to me the plushy looked just like Trowa. I was on the verge of barging into that bedroom when Someone knocked at the door. The healer walked in I told him where Heero's room was and grabbed my keys. I needed to drive.

Trowa's Pov:

Heero was in hard labor two months too soon I was afraid for him and for the child. The healer looked just as worried as me. "Trowa, it hurts." Heero cried.

He was holding my hand so tight it ached. All I could think about was this is too soon this could kill him and our child.

"Heero I need you to push ." the healer looked as if he were trying to remain calm.

Heero complied and the healer announced the baby was crowning. Heero pushed again and the baby was born.

" Congratulations, It's a girl she looks healthy ."

Heero on the other hand was shaking his body temperature was rising quickly. I was afraid he was going to die. Just then Quatra entered the flowers and the plushy in hand I had forgotten all about them. I could tell he had been crying. He silently laid them in my lap with a note tucked amongst the carnations.

I read the note "I need to speak with you alone when you get the chance to tear yourself away from your cheap little strumpet." so Quatra was still angry at me over this.

Heero's Pov:

I had read that you feel cold after you give birth but as I held that beautiful little girl I felt warm until she grabbed and froze my finger. I named her Yuki meaning snow.

Trowa gave me the flowers and the plushy and left the room. Duo sat down on the side of the bed "Heero, she's beautiful what are you going to call her?" he asked looking at the tiny bundle in my arms.

"Her name is Yuki Elaine Silverfang. Since Trowa is not my mate as the code demands I must chose someone to present her to the kingdom tomorrow. Duo will you do me that honor?" I had to be formal as king.

" Tradition also demands that you not keep her why not let her father present her to the people? I am flattered you asked me but, Heero, this is really something you should ask Trowa to do." He had a point but who was I to presume on that tradition when he did not want me.

" For him to introduce her as her father denotes that he acknowledges me as a mate and that he accepts the crown as I bore her. I could never ask him to do that he does not need the kingdom thinking that he is my mate when he loves Quatra so much more than me."

" Then ask him to introduce her to her people in the office of your friend not in the office of her father. Let the people think what they will they have no real right to judge you. If you insist on hiding her parentage from the people at least follow the custom with your heart." I could not resist the logic of it If I could not let the people know she was his at least I could privately acknowledge his dominance over me.

-

Post script by Heero

I asked Trowa to present her to the people not as her father but as my best friend. Quatra was upset he knew the customs and thought I was trying to trap his lover. Duo explained to him what I had done in having Trowa not claim parentage publicly. I was Essentially becoming a whore to my people and would have to abdicate the throne. I was protecting Quatra and Trowa's love at the expense of my title I could be exiled for this. Mina helped me, in the end she claimed that she had been Yuki's other parent and that I was pregnant before the divorce she took the place of exile on my behalf. As was tradition she was exiled for abandoning a pregnant mate, and allowed me to remain where at least the possibility of seeing Trowa was.

In so doing She allowed me to hope that one day I will again hear Trowa tell me I am loved by him. That is a hope that keeps me alive The hope That I will be loved.

Fin


End file.
